This invention relates to a water vehicle and more particularly to an improved sporting type of water vehicle embodying a tow unit and a towed unit and wherein the tow unit can be operated by a rider on the towed unit.
There are a wide variety of water vehicles that are utilized for recreational purposes. Many of these vehicles are of the type that are towed behind another watercraft. For example, water skis and parasails are frequently employed for sporting purposes and are towed behind a powered tow unit. Although these devices are quite enjoyable to operate, a single person cannot use them. That is, an individual must, if he is to ride on the towed unit, have another person present in the towing watercraft so as to permit his use of the sport. This is an obvious disadvantage.
Also, it is necessary for the person using the towed craft to have access to a large self propelled watercraft that will convey the person operating the towing vehicle. As a result, the total cost of such an arrangement becomes very expensive. In addition, the size of the towing unit makes it difficult for the complete assemblage to be conveniently used by an individual on short notice and without substantial preparation.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved water vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified tow/towed unit that can be operated by a single person.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tow/towed water unit that can be conveniently moved from place to place and used by a single person.